Childish Caretaker
by arual14
Summary: What if the Grand Highblood isn't how we expect him to be? What if he was completely different? What if his relationship with his descendant isn't the violent and abusive one we're used to? Rated T for blood, death, painting with blood, possibly mild gore and cursing. Also, mentions of childhood trauma.
1. The first encounter

What if the grand highblood wasn't a cruel dickhead who murders for fun, but rather extremely childish and just not knowing that he's killing these people? What if he met his descendant?

* * *

Gamzee stared at the huge spacecraft that had just landed a few hundred meters away from where he stood. Around him stood hundreds of other young trolls, waiting to be guided into the spacecraft and taken away from Alternia. This was the day all them had waited for, the day when they would finally be acknowledged as adults, the day they would start their training and maybe, just maybe if they were lucky, encounter their ancestors.

The young Capricorn troll sighed and looked around, trying to catch sight of anyone he knew. He could see Equius standing not too far away and shot him a lazy smile. He didn't get a smile back, not that he'd expected one.

After almost five minutes of completely silence a few adult trolls finally emerged from the spacecraft, looking towards the young adults and big teenagers standing not too far away from them. One was a large, buff oliveblood with horns that curled to the back of his neck, the tips crossing each other at the back of his head. Another was a small, stick thin seadweller with horns that went up and to the sides in two sharp curves.

The children shifted anxiously, waiting for some kind of orders or guidelines from the grown ups. After another three minutes a small troll ran out of the spacecraft and whispered something to the seadweller who frowned. She straightened up immediately after walking towards the group of young trolls, hands clasped behind her back and fins flared.

"Alright, all of you shitfaced, naive little maggots, get in line according to blood color with the oldest in the front and the youngest in the back! Now, move move move!" She yelled, glaring as the cluster of confused younglings as they scrambled in and out between each other to follow her command.

Gamzee found himself standing in line with no more than ten other indigobloods, standing almost at the front. He looked around a little bit, checking out his new crew mates. Suddenly he was being pushed forward but the trolls behind him, one of them scratching the back of his neck which drew a soft growl from him.

He followed the line though, walking forward until he came to stand in front of a brownblood with a notepad. "Name, age and symbol?" The brownblood asked, not looking up from the notepad. Gamzee just stared for a little while before getting his thoughts together enough to actually answer. "Gamzee Makara, 8 and a half sweeps and Capricorn." The brownblood looked up and pointed off to the side.

"Go over there, the captain will come get you in a few moments. There's someone who would like to meet you.." He said softly, pushing the young Capricorn troll out of the way when he just stared vacantly at him. Gamzee nearly lost his balance but did as told, looking up when the seadweller from earlier walked over to him, her upper lip curling slightly with disgust. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before composing herself and turning her eyes to the other troll.

"This way, maggot." She said and started walking towards on of the spacecrafts many openings, not looking back to check if Gamzee was following. Luckily he did, his curiosity getting the best of him. He looked around the long corridors he was being led down, staring at the increasing amount of colorful splatters on the walls as the got closer to their destination.

He nearly bumped into the captain when she stopped in front of one of the doors, taking a deep breath before entering. The stench of blood that welled from the room was almost unbearable, so strong it was practically tangible.

In the corner of the room was a large troll, huddled into the corner with a pretty fresh carcass next to him. Now and then he would dip his hand in the slowly drying puddle of blood beneath the dead troll, a beautiful, vibrant blue.

Gamzee took in the sight of this adult, recognizing the shape of his horns as something pretty much like his own. He could barely see the other for the large mass of matted hair that covered his back, large chunks of it sticking together and stained in almost every possible color. The young troll took a step into the room, bristling when the seadweller left immeadiately after, slamming the door and alerting the large adult in corner to his presence.

The two just blinked at each other for a few seconds before the larger pounced his descendant.

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger... But please, tell me what you think about it.

arual14 signing off~


	2. Feeling confused

I am back with another chapter. This might not be as good as the first chapter, seeing as most of it was written at 6 am.

Enjoy anyways and thanks to the people who left a review! You rock!

* * *

Gamzee let out a loud, scared sound and ducked the best he could, hearing his ancestor land right behind him. He was scared shitless, having heard plenty about his ancestor, the Grand Highblood, a ruthless killer who didn't care who he slaughtered, as long as there was blood he could use as paint on the walls of wherever he lived.

The younger of the two froze completely, waiting for the hit that would send him to his death, the hit he knew would come. When he hadn't gotten hit yet he turned around to look at his ancestor, eyes wide and a bit scared.

The large troll was just lying there, looking at him with bright, curious eyes. He blew some strands of hair out of his face and stared at the younger. After a few more moments he got into a sitting position, reaching out for his descendant and pulled him into his lap. Gamzee looked at his ancestor, the fear making it feel like someone had just thrown a handful ice cubes down the back of his shirt. He felt his ancestors large hands run up his ack, feeling along his horns, which caused him to shiver, and along his facial features.

"You look like me," the adult said after a few moments, clearly a bit surprised and happy. "Are you me?" The question was soft and genuinely curious, almost as if a child had asked it and it caused Gamzee to just stare.

The large troll, his ancestor, put his hand on his shoulder, letting his fingers find the youngers pulse. "Why is your bloodpusher beating so fast? Are you scared of something?" He asked his descendant, looking at him with that childish curiosity.

Gamzee stared for a few moments before answering. "A little bit, maybe..." He cringed inwardly when he realized that he sounded kind of like Tavros. Said brownblood was probably already halfway across the planet, having fled a few days before. He hadn't wanted to be culled, but to Gamzee that option was starting to look just a little bit preferable to his. He let out a surprised squeak when his ancestor pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring things to the younger.

"Oh no, please don't be scared.. Everyone is scared when they come in here and I don't know why... Please don't be scared, what are you so afraid of?" Gamzee blinked a few times, taking in his ancestors words. He was surprised by the grown ups childishness, a bit worried about his mental health. When talking about his ancestor, he'd always heard tales of a large, terrifying troll who only the bravest stood up against, a troll who had never been defeated in battle.

Now he was sitting on the floor of a room with the walls covered in blood, in the lap of someone who was, from what he'd gathered at least, just a wriggler in an adults body. He sighed and freed his arm so he could pat his ancestors head, the larger troll perking up at this. He looked at him as if it was the first time anyone had to he'd him gently, without the intention of hurting him and it caused Gamzee to sigh again.

"I'm not that scared... And can you tell me where I am and who you are?" He asked, voicing the question like he would to someone who was just barely out of the brooding caverns.

"Oh," the large troll said, sounding surprised by the question. "I don't really know where we are but this is my room. Isn't it pretty? My name is Algedi, but for some reason people here keep calling me sir and lord and I don't want that..." His voice was quite deep, a bit scratchy but it also held something that reminded Gamzee of the younger trolls he'd met earlier in the sweep.

He sighed and rested his head on his ancestors shoulder which just made the large troll giggle softly.

Gamzee wanted to go back home.

* * *

Again, please leave a review if you like it, leave a review if there's anything I can do better, but please don't be cruel.

Also, flames will be used to roast the meat of the haters.


	3. A normal day

Meh, short chapter is short. I think this is how I will continued this for a while, just small snippets of daily life. More back story will come later.

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Almost a week passed. Gamzee and Algedi was moved from the small room with the blood splatters to somewhere much nicer. It was an actual respitblock with a recuperacoon for each, a large desk pressed against one of the walls and a huge, arched window giving the a view into space.

A door off to the side led into a spacious ablutionblock with a large bathtub sunk into the floor. The tub was deep enough that Gamzee could just barely stay above water when standing.

Algedi had started spending a lot of time in front of the window, just staring at the stars and the planets they passed. Gamzee had been right about the grown up acting like a wriggler, attention seeking and a bit annoying but still quite cute. Not that he would admit it. Food was brought to their room two times a day and they were free to roam the starship. Not that they did it or anything.

One day, Gamzee found himself sitting at the desk, booting up the computer placed on it. It was some kind of fancy thing that no doubt would have made Sollux shriek with happiness. He felt something warm and heavy on his legs and it caused him to look down. He only jumped a little bit when he found his ancestor staring up at him, his head resting on the youngers knees. The young Capricorn troll sighed loudly and scratched behind the others ear, smirking slightly when he started purring.

"Do you have to sneak up on me all the time?" He asked softly, opening up trollian on the computer. There was no spoken answer, only a nod and some slight shifting from Algedi. It was amazing that he'd even managed to get under the desk, what with his horns being at least two meters tall. Gamzee let out a soft sound and scratched a bit further down the others neck, laughing when his purring got louder, an action that earned him a sharp nip to the knee.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and again, I apologize or how short it is. If you have any idea what they should do, leave a review. Leave a review even if you don't have any ideas. I love hearing from you guys!

arual14 signing out~


	4. Gamzee: Watch

Chapter 4

Gamzee: Watch

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you just came back to the "hive" you share with your ancestor (possibly pale crush) Algedi Makara. The whole hive reeks of pheromones and even though you know that it was pailing season, you had not expected it to be this bad. When you step further in you realize that it's mostly just the scent of Algedi, which doesn't make you react at all (no, you're not pale for him, you can't be pale for your fucking ancestor,) but there's also another scent.

It's thick, heavy and salty and it makes you want to throw up. You already know its a seadweller at the peak of their youth, strong and healthy, just by the scent. As you move further in, yo realize that it's a mess of Algedi and the seadweller and you're worried, because you can't see either of them. Usually Algedi greets you with an enthusiastic hug and a long talk of what he's done while you were away, (usually finger painting and talking to himself and the things he claim to see,) but today he's not there.

You see the door to his respitblock standing halfway open and you move to peek in. That's when you see them. The seadweller is pinning Algedi against the wall while trying to slip a hand down his pants. Your ancestor just kicks and pushes desperately. It's clear he doesn't want this, not with how he's struggling and making soft, scared sounds that makes you bare your fangs in a silent threat.

After some time it seems like something just snaps in him and he pushes back with all his might, flipping around and ripping the seadwellers stomach open so his guts splatter onto the floor with a gush teal blood. The mad glint disappears from his eyes and he just plops down, right in the middle of the mess and starts drawing with the blood.

You finally move in and kneel next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches a bit before noticing that it's you and just letting you touch him. You brush his bangs out of his face and he looks back at you, eyes wide and innocent and a soft smile on his lips.

"See, I'm painting. Isn't it pretty?" He asks, going back to drawing with the blood.

"Yes, it's very pretty but you have to take a bath," you respond softly, signaling to his blood soaked clothes.

"Dont want to."

"Well, you have to."

He only whines a little when you tug him onto his feet and pull him towards the bathroom, instantly letting the water run into the tub. He looks at it anxiously and scratches at the drying blood beneath his claws before turning his gaze to you. You sigh and start pulling off your clothes, already knowing what he wants. You slip into the water once you're done undressing and he follows right after, still wearing a shirt. You sigh and pull it off him before moving out of the tub to grab soap for both of you.

When you return he's just sitting there, the water just barely reaching his shoulders when you turn it off. It takes almost an hour for the two of you to get clean, but when you finally do you get to just snuggle up against each other, wrapped tightly in big, fluffy towels.

Tonight has turned out surprisingly positive.


	5. Gamzee: Be on a mission

Hey everyone, sorry for the late updates and such. I'm just very horrible at holding any kind of schedule.

* * *

You name is Gamzee Makara and _holy fuck, something's in your ear, get it the motherfuck out!_

As you were trying to say, you just received a very rude awakening indeed.

You're on a training mission with the rest of the subjugglator recruits and someone just put a fucking toothbrush in your ear.

It was wet, disgusting and very used.

You get up with a sharp growl, glaring at the other idiots who just laugh at you, already throwing scathing remarks everywhere. _Rotpan, freak, mutantfucker, idiot, coward, useless, stupid, weak_ they whisper, not very stealthy at all. _The highbloods whore, grub-fucker, animal-lover_. Their words hurt and burn and you want to lash out at them. You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but what you lack in brains you make up for in pure brawn. You're still purple-blooded, cold-blooded and strong as steel.

No one but you hear their remarks and it makes your blood almost boil with the pure scathing rage in your veins.

You're up and clothed in just ten minutes, packing your stuff as you seethe silently. Someone knocks your canteen over, spilling the water onto the ground. It was your last water too, the amount that was meant to last at least the rest of the day now spilled and sinking into the ground. "Watch it, _freak_," Someone hisses as you try salvaging the last few drops of water. It ends up being a hopeless cause and you sigh deeply before gathering the rest of your things, stuffing it into your backpack as you right your uniform.

Ten minutes later everyone was moving on, you stumbling behind, almost not following. Your whole body hurts from having slept on the ground but you ignore it, just moving on.

You won't let them bring you down.

Not now, not ever.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you refuse to be broken.

Your name is Algedi Makara and nothing makes sense any longer.

Your head is throbbing, everything is too sharp and you want to throw up.

Gamzee is out, you know that but you have no idea where he is or how you ended up on the floor. Something is shining under the couch and you reach for it, overwhelmed by a wave of nausea and dizziness, causing you to whine. You remember splatters of blue and bright red, brown and green, all over and the scent of blood filling your head with sharp whispering voices, speaking words you might have understood once. Now they don't make sense, instead only making your heart pound and your mind screech, memories flashing behind your eyes.

People dance through the living room, laughter and garbled words and suddenly someone is looming over you and you're weak and defenseless. Cold hands slide over you body, disappearing moments later with a deep, ugly chuckle, leaving you with a fathom feeling of stickiness on your thighs. Then it's a woman, beautiful, her teeth and her eyes deep tyrian. She disappears as well, leaving you with a stinging cheek. Everything hurts, your horns and head throbbing insistently and you want to just cry.

You name is Algedi Makara and nothing makes sense.


	6. Gamzee: Return

**Gamzee: Return**

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are going to flip your shit as soon as you find the fucker responsible for this.  
You've just came home from a two-week mission and the first thing you see is Algedi passed out on the floor, long scratches along his arms and on his shoulders, his whole face contorted in a mask of agony and horror even as he sleeps. It does things to your blood pusher, makes you wanna hold him real close, makes you wanna whisper soft words of encouragement to him.

You can't.  
Not now at least, not with him just lying there.

When you move to get him off the floor you can't help but notice that you're almost as big as him by now. But then again, you've grown like hell over the last half sweep, getting both taller and broader, filling in while still maintaining a slimness, still somehow remaining gangly.

It's not hard to haul him off the floor and you can't help but sigh as you move him to the couch before you leave to get something to clean his wounds with. He's getting old fast, his hair going white and wrinkles appearing on his face. It would almost seem unbelievable if it wasn't because you spend so much time with him and away from him, finding more and more of his age sinking in every night.

You're completely done cleaning his wounds when he wakes up, shifting to hide. He flinches when you reach out to touch him, his ears going back and his muscles going tight, ready to push off and fight. It takes a minute or two before he calms down and just curls up against you and for the hundredth time you find yourself wondering if it's possible to be pale for your ancestor. You shake it off as usual, just holding him close as he murmurs soft, unintelligible words beneath his breath.

You've noticed that the older he gets, the more his mind seems to be destroyed, like he's trying to protect himself by forgetting.

You settle with a soft sigh, just holding him close as you run your hand through his hair the mass out it slowly turning from black to silver. It makes you worry, worry that he won't be alright.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have finally accepted that you are pale for your ancestor.


End file.
